A Great Idea
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: After Roy wakes up from another nightmares, he thinks about his relationship with Riza and their future together. A short drabble for Royai Smut Week. Theme T: Lovemaking/Passion


A Great Idea

by Prettywitchiusaka

Roy Mustang jolts awake from his deep slumber, panting as if his life depends on it. He looks up and sees a dark, familiar ceiling. That's when he realizes he's in his bedroom and not the Furhur's mansion.

Roy sighs. The whole thing had been a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

Now that he knows he's not in any real danger, he places a hand to his forehead and feels the sweat that has formed on his face. It'd been a long time since he'd found himself waking up from another dream turned nightmare, but they still happened on occasion.

Of course, this one made sense to him the more he thought about it.

In a few days Amestris will be celebrating its return to democracy, a return that only exists because of his successful assassination of Furhur Bradley almost four years ago.

He was happy to see his country survive and prosper under this new Government, sure. But the memories of that night still haunt him, and much like Ishbal, it will continue to haunt him for the rest of his life.

In his dreams, he can still feel the blade of Bradley's sword pierce him at every opportunity, the near fatal stab wound to his heart and the desperate pleas of the Furhur's child begging for mercy as the father he idolized choked him to death. That's not even counting the gunshot he took to the eye, and the desperate, pleading wails of his First Lieutenant as she helplessly calls out to him.

"Mmm…"

Roy is still a bit jumpy so he looks down, only to be greeted with the sight of his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye fast asleep against his chest. His anguished looking face softens into a smile, and pretty soon he's forgotten all about the negative thoughts that were plaguing his mind as he keeps his one eye on her.

The moonlight trickling into the room has given her face a lovely glow, accentuating. Even her long, blonde hair seems to shine with a moonlit glow. Her hand rests gently on his pec, her mouth is in an o shape and her small breasts have pressed up against the lower half of his chest, making them look bigger than they actually were.

Roy breathes a deep sigh as he hugs the women he'd fallen in love with so long ago closer to him. They'd been through a lot together over the years.

They'd been friends since the academy, both aiming for a position in Central despite the fact that he was interested in becoming a State Alchemist, while she was interested in becoming a sharp shooter.

After the turmoil and stomach-turning things they both did in Ishbal, she'd vowed to help him rise to the Top and improve their country. Even if deep down, they both knew they deserved to rot in jail for their actions.

As the years went by, their friendship grew. And more and more, Roy found himself falling for his sweet yet no nonsense Lieutenant. He did so many questionable things during that time and she never left him, she even accompanied him to assassinate Bradley that very same night.

And whenever he asked why she stayed with him, her only response would be that it was her job. But he knew better. He knew that deep down, it was because she had feelings for him. Though for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

When he came back from his station in the North two years later, he finally stopped denying his feelings for Riza and began a relationship with her in secret. The two of them and their team worked tirelessly for the next year or so, working alongside the police to solve cold cases involving murderers and alchemists.

A year later when Grunman dropped the Frat laws, they moved into a little townhouse in Central. They continued working on their relationship and their new life's work, which payed off with his recent promotion back to Brigadier General and hers to Captain.

For so long, Roy felt that Riza might be the one for him. That they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together, caring for and loving each other until their respective deaths.

But it really only crystallized for him earlier that night.

….

 _Roy pants heavily as he grins himself into his girlfriend repeatedly. And Riza? Well, all she can do is groan loudly and passionately at the force of his cock pumping side her._

 _He moans along with her, smiling stupidly as he feels her warm juices on his manhood. He loves the rhythmic tune of her moans, the perfect way her breasts bounce up against her chest and the way she whispers his name with such love and adoration._

 _"Roy…"_

 _She makes his name sound like a melody, her pleasure sound like long forgotten lyrics to a song, her body look like a delicious treat he could never fully consume. And yet every time they do this tango, she leaves him wanting more._

 _Groaning, Roy wraps his arms around her and trailes sweet, loving kisses up her stomach and to her neck. Riza can only moan ecstatically as she holds onto his back and hair for dear life, exciting him._

 _But then she whispers "I want to have your baby…" And while Roy hears it, he only responds with a kiss to her lips._

….

Roy keeps his eye on her the whole time, thinking over her simple request. They'd been through so much together, and had loved each other through all of it. It would certainly be an all new adventure for them to raise a child of their own.

A life that they didn't destroy but created, together.

He smiles at the thought and whispers "I think that would be a great idea…" He pecks her forehead and drifts back to sleep, this time with both arms wrapped around her.

…..

Today was Riza's day off from work, so Roy is by himself in the car heading to work. But first he has a quick stop to make.

He parks the car in front of the cemetery, picks up the bouquet of flowers he bought only ten minutes ago, and walks over to the headstone that read Maes Hughes.

Roy smiles at the grave sight he's visited so often these past few years. Maes had been his best friend; if anyone deserved to know the news first, he did.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry I haven't visited you lately, I've been busy."

Roy pauses.

His smile widens again as he says "You'll be happy to hear this, though. I'm gonna ask Riza to marry me…"

The End


End file.
